Princess Milli - Transcript
Princess Butterbean and Milli #(The episode starts in Butterbean and Milli's bedroom. Butterbean is wearing her White Strapless ball Gown and Milli is wearing her Princess Dress instead of their usual clothes. #Butterbean and Milli: Hi, it's us Butterbean and Milli! We are , but you can call us Princess Butterbean and Milli! (giggles) check it out! We look just like a princesses because tonight in Puddlebrook and Umi City, there is a royal party and everyone will be dressing up as princes and princesses. Do you like parties, Mario? Cool! #Luigi:Butterbean and Milli you have to see my costume #Butterbean and Milli: Coming, Luigi! (Butterbean and Milli goes to see Luigi wearing armor and a cape.) #Butterbean and Milli: This is Luigi, are best friend. #Luigi:Hello there see if you can guess what I'm wearing what is this a cape right I'm dressed up like a prince #Butterbean and Milli: Luigi, where's Jasper? He should've been asleep again! #Luigi:Oh he went out with his friend fauna #Butterbean and Milli: Who's Fauna? #Luigi:fauna is a fairy like sunny but she is powerful she has glitter-covered long-sleeved gloves shell-crested wings a wand a pendant of fairy dust on her neck, and bare-footed boots #Butterbean and Milli: So pretty! #Luigi:We better go get the banquet set up before the party starts #(Jasper calls his teammates on the phone.) #Luigi:Oh I'm getting a call on my #Butterbean and Luigi: video watch! #Luigi:It's Jasper #Jasper: Butterbean, Milli, Luigi, I am a bit busy right now, and I can't make it to party. #Butterbean and Milli: What's wrong Jasper? #Jasper: The Troublemakers blasted my skates and now Fauna has some new wheels but she doesn't have any tools to fix my skates. #Butterbean and Milli: (gasps) Yikes! #Luigi:Don't worry Jasper we'll be there soon and fix your skates with my robo tools #Jasper: Thanks guys, see you soon. #Luigi:We have to fix Jasper's skates before we can get to the royal party on time #Butterbean and Milli: And we your help. Will you help us fix Jasper’s skates? You will? Cool! Now, your on The Bean Team with us, we'll call you: Mario! #Luigi:Hello Mario #Butterbean and Milli: We'll head to the party to set up the banquet, Luigi. #Luigi:Ok Butterbean and Milli good luck don't worry Jasper help is on the way #(Butterbean and Milli heads to the royal ball and gets half of the banquet set up.) That should do it. Now to see how Luigi is progressing. #Luigi:jasper,fauna #Fauna: Luigi, your just in time do you have your robo tools? #Luigi:I never leave home without them now to use my rivet gun. #Fauna: (Hans Luigi the skate wheels.) Here are the wheels. #Luigi:doormouse thanks fauna (Luigi activates his rivet gun) Jasper this your wheels on nice and tight #Jasper: Thanks, Luigi! #Jasper:Come on fauna let's go to the royal ball #Fauna: Right behind you, Jasper! #(Back at the party, Butterbean and Milli has finished up the banquet and ready to dance.) #Butterbean and Milli: There we go, the banquet is complete. #(Jasper, Luigi, and Fauna make it on time for the ball but DoorMouse stops them.)DoorMouse:Not so fast #Jasper: DoorMouse, your the security attedan? #DoorMouse:That's right, and anyone who is going to royal ball must be dressed either a prince or a princess #Jasper: Well, DoorMouse, my friend and I are going in there. Besides, we are dressed perfectly. #DoorMouse:Well then you may enter #(After jasper, Luigi, and Fauna find Butterbean, she sees them and meets Fauna in person.) #Luigi: Thanks for all your help today #Butterbean and Milli:Yeah with your help we stopped the Troublemakers and saved the royal ball. #Jasper: Fauna? #Fauna: Yes, jasper? #Jasper: May I have this dance? #Fauna: Yes you may! #(Jasper and Fauna dance of the dance floor happily ever after.) #Luigi:I FEEL A CELEBRATION COMING ON